Ichinose Yuka
Ichinose Yuka ''' (いちのせ・ゆか)is a veteran God Eater that used to work in the European Branch of Fenrir, but was later transferred to the Far East Branch upon Director Schicksal's request. She will also be the main protagonist of the fanfiction God Eater: Infinity Paradise. Biography God Eater Burst It had been hinted that Yuka and Soma's family had been friends even before the two were born, as her parents were also researchers in the Managarm project. Yuka was also a P73 Bias Factor Tester, giving her regenerative abilities and high compatibility rate with God Arcs. Thanks to this, she was also capable of controlling her own God Arc without the need of a regular injection of the P53 Bias Factor. However, unlike in Soma's case, the P73 Bias Factor had some side effects on her part. Sharing the same fate, Soma and Yuka became close friends during their days as children, despite the people around them judging them for what they are. However, as both of them were off to become one of the first God Eaters of their generation, Yuka met an accident, leaving her paralyzed waist down, along with her left arm. She finally makes a return six years later, as a new member of the First Unit under Lindow's supervision. It was revealed that three years prior to that event, she had been working for the Fenrir European Branch, until Johannes requested her transfer. In the Far East Branch, she was known to be a miracle person, having the ability to actually stick to Soma without be treated so bad as the others, due to their status as childhood friends, and similarity as P73 BF testers. The P73 Bias Factor was the one responsible of healing her paralyzed body, giving her the capability to become a God Eater, as what she had sought to do so after her father was killed by an Aragami. It was also revealed that because the P73 BF had side effects on her, her former paralyzed left arm had mutated, which was later put under control. The mutation became a new study for Director Shicksal and Dr. Sakaki, as it allowed Yuka to summon a Long Blade God Arc through the manifestation of her blood, and was the first of her line to be able to do so. This eventually developed to the creation of the 3rd Generation of God Eaters. God Eater 2 NORN God Eater Burst '''Ichinose Yuka (18) Joined Fenrir European Branch in 2068. Transferred to Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. A New-Type God Eater popular in the European Branch. She was recorded to have excellent battling skills, having worked for Fenrir for three years. She is a friend of Soma. Her God Arc is unique in both color and appearance, and was said to be one of those having rare chances of finding compatible God Eaters. God Arc: Buster Blade - Blast Gun (New Type) Ichinose Yuka: 2 (18) Joined Fenrir European Branch in 2068. Transferred to Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. She was a part of the Managarm Project, being another P73 Bias Factor Tester. The experiment killed her mother upon her birth. Unlike other God Eaters, she doesn't need a regular intake of bias factor, as she is capable of producing her own. God Arc: Buster Blade - Blast Gun (New Type) Ichinose Yuka: 3 (18) Joined Fenrir European Branch in 2068. Transferred to Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. She was recorded to be the first and only God Eater capable of using her own blood and solidifying it in order to create a weapon against the Aragami. This is due to the mutation on her left arm, that was later put under control thanks to the regenerative abilities given by the P73 Bias Factor administered before her birth. The process of summoning a weapon through blood though is very difficult and painful. God Arc: Buster Blade - Blast Gun (New Type) God Eater 2 Personality Yuka, despite her age, possesses a childish and cheerful personality. She is also a very clingy person, as she was often seen clinging to the First Unit's Soma Shicksal, who was revealed to be a friend of hers in the past. However, she displays a different personality in the battlefield, mercilessly destroying dangerous Aragamis that her eyes lay upon. She was also seen to have a naive personality, and at times, casually does things other people would be ashamed to do so, like walking around in the branch wearing nothing but Soma's jacket, and complaining about the temperature getting cold. She is a friendly person and easy to get along with, though she is easily infuriated with people backstabbing others, like when she just punched the two God Eaters gossiping about what happened to Alisa. Unlike Soma, Yuka doesn't consider herself as a monster, and calls the P73 Bias Factor a gift, despite the fact that it was the cause of her own mother's death. Appearance Yuka has wavy blonde hair that reaches just past her shoulders, her bangs swept to the right. Her eyes are a vibrant shade of blue, inherited from her German mother. She wears a red and white jacket that bears no sleeves, and cut just above her waist, its zipper half open from the top to reveal a black tube she wore underneath. This was partnered with a red pleated skirt, having white linings and two black belts looped around it. As for her footwear, she uses a pair of brown boots. Her right thigh has a black high sock, while the other has the same, but only reaches halfway to her knee, and a small belt on her right thigh, which holds small pockets for her stun grenades. On her left arm, she wears a black finger less glove that reaches her upper arm, having a white stripe. This is due to the fact that her left arm had a strange tattoo and she tends to cover it up. Her right arm, on the other hand, has a black finger less glove, its end covered by her God Arc armlet. On her right ring finger is an infinity ring, a lucky charm she shared with Soma during their younger years. Weapon Her weapon is a New-Type Buster Blade - Blast Gun combo. Her Blast Gun is called Dawn Riddle, gleaming white (at times silver) and black. The gun had the infinity symbol drawn in it, and a portion of it glows in red, blue, yellow, etc., which indicates the element of bullet loaded into it. After the mutation in her right arm, Yuka became capable of wielding a Long Blade created through her own blood. Character Relationships Soma Shicksal Soma and Yuka had been friends since they were both young, as both were born with the P73 Bias Factor. At present, Yuka continues to treat the other the same way as she had before, even if he had been the "shady but awesome character," as she described. She has the tendency to cling and glomp him whenever she pleases to do so, even if Soma had scowled at her multiple times. Lindow Amamiya As her Corporal and supervisor, Yuka greatly respects the man, and looks up to him, having heard a lot about him even during her stay in the European Branch. After Lindow's disappearance, she even went to the extent of sneaking out of the Far East Branch to search for him, which led to her temporary suspension. She also calls her 'Corporal.' Johannes von Shicksal Soma's father, Johannes was the man who took custody of Yuka after her father's death, and was also the one who helped her in becoming a God Eater. He was responsible for transferring her to the Far East Branch of Fenrir, in an attempt to use her for his Ark Project. Shio At first, Yuka sees Shio as a rival to Soma rather than a friend. However, due to her optimistic attitude, she eventually befriended the Aragami, seeing that they were the only one in the branch able to stand Soma's attitude for long. Shio's departure brought sadness to her, as she was not able to bid her farewell for she (Yuka) was in the European Branch during this time. Alisa Ilinichina Amiella Sharing the same pain as Alisa, Yuka understands her condition perfectly, as her father was killed by an Aragami right before her own eyes. They are friends, and would often take missions together whenever one gets depressed regarding what happened to their parents. Trivia * Yuka means "friendly blossom" while ''Ichinose ''is a rare Japanese surname, which means "one who denotes possession." * Her God Arc design was different from the canon ones, as hers appear to be more futuristic and has sci-fi attributes. * Yuka's right arm was originally meant to have shown mutation, which allows her to summon a Long Blade God Arc using her own blood. This idea was later revised due to problems with her P73 BF history, but is not yet finalized. * Her true relationship status with Soma was not yet determined, and though the author claims that they are M.U, she (author) wasn't sure of it herself. * Yuka was said to be a twelve year old in the body of an eighteen year old, as she was naive and shameless of her actions. * Her proposed DLC design was her wearing nothing but Soma's jacket. This wasn't approved yet as of now. * Her ability to summon a weapon using her own blood was insipired from Mirai Kuriyama's ability. * Most of Kaizawaraiko's characters, Yuka included, shares the same birth day, November 26, which was also Kaizawaraiko's own birthday. Gallery SomaYuka_Infinity Ring.jpg|Left: Yuka's Infinity Ring; Right: Soma's infinity ring|link=http://god-eater-burst-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Yuka_Ichinose Category:Characters Category:Kaizawaraiko's character Category:Fan-Made